The Cross-dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Heroines
by Man of cartoons
Summary: And the journey continues as Ben crosses to another universe. He will be on the race of his entire life as he must join hands with heroes, a super genius and a kids organization to stop Nefarius from gaining ultimate power over the Multi-verse. This has just turn into the ultimate search.
1. Previously

Happy New Year! It's me, Man of Cartoons. However, this isn't the first chapter, but a recap of what happened previously. I wrote this so that people, who haven't read the other crossover, won't feel lost and turn away from this story. Don't worry; I'll get to work on the first chapter.

Previously….

****()

_When Ben was thirteen, he disobeyed in a fight against Charmcaster and got grounded by his parents. During this time, he decided to run away to become a hero and left with a note, worrying everyone he loves. It wasn't too late as Ben came to realization about his action and wanted to turn back home, but a portal opened and he got sucked in. At the other side, he entered the world of Danny Phantom and had a fight with him, due to misunderstanding from both heroes. Along the way, he became friends with Danny and his family, especially having a crush on Dani. Unknown to him, a villain known as Nefarius is the cause of trouble during the story event. The villain even got the ring of rage and crown of fire and gave it to Dark Dan. This later resulted in a big battle against Danny, Ben and Timmy Turner. The trio won, but in the cause lost Dani. Everyone thought she was dead until Paradox came a month ago and informed them she's alive. He also told them a little about Nefarius and his intention to take over the entire multi-verse. The only person to stop him was Ben, who later agreed to stop him and went into another portal created by Paradox. _

_At the other side of the portal, Ben entered the Teen Titan universe. He started out as a mysterious ally to them and even helped them to stop some villains. However, he wasn't the only one to enter the Teen Titan universe by a portal. The Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee, was sent away from her portal by some of her foes. She resides with Teen Titans after helping them save some trapped people from a burning building. Everything went well for the heroes until Eon, Malware and Khyber attacked the heroes, who were divided. They succeeded in their mission, except stopping Ben who Eon sent a month into the future. Ben finds himself in the future where Nefarius has control over the world and has the heroes under control. Ben was able to snap Juniper back to normal and together the two set off to find a way to stop Nefarius. During this, they met a single hero and fight alongside against an army of Eliminators (from the fairly odd parents), but retreated when the fight was too much. Together, June and Ben found out that Jenny (real name Terra from the Teen Titans, and whom Ben is friends with during the story) was the hero. They got some more surprises when it turns out Baljeet and Buford (from the Phineas and Ferb series, and also kids that Ben met only once.) were in charge of the resistance against Nefarius reign. Together, the heroes fought and won, but with a cost as Ben found out that Dani has turned evil._

_Along the crossover with the Teen Titans, the heroes went through a lot of things, like Ben fighting Khyber and the Nemetrix and Raven (being mind controlled) destroys the Titan Tower and defeats Cyborg, Beastboy and Juniper Lee. It didn't make much sense until Raven opened a portal that freed Trigon. It became a huge battle that in the end all the heroes were turned to stones and the only heroes remaining was Ben and Raven (who at this point is back to normal). Raven was the first to fall and soon Ben (as Way Big), via teleportation. He found himself in a place called the Doom Dimension, where he meets a group of teens and their large creature partners called Bakugan (The first series of Bakugan). After a short battle, due to misunderstanding, they find Raven and try to get her to help. Unfortunately, she has lost all hope to fight against Trigon. Things then turned for the weird as six creatures, also Bakugan, appeared and offered to free them in exchange for a battle, if they won they will be free along with all the Bakugan trapped. The group agreed and was tested in different ways. Ben learned to stop feeling guilty for running away and losing Feedback and Raven learns to forgive herself over her failures. In the end they different their various foe and returned back to their universe. They fight against Trigon and later June joins the battle. However, Trigon was too powerful, resulting for Ben and Raven to combine as one. The heroes fight to the extent that Trigon caused himself to overload, thereby destroying the entire universe. Ben had no other choice, but use Alien X, which worked out great after debating with Serena and Bellicus. Alien X is able to rewind the clock before the universe is destroyed and makes Trigon too weak to overload. Along with that, all the heroes, both from the Justice League and Teen Titans, beat up Trigon easily and Raven comes later and kills him. _

_Later on, Dani (still mind controlled) attacks Terra's school. Everything is made clear at the beginning until Dani reveals that sometime after Ben and Raven defeated Trigon, Nefarius attacked Terra and her friends and wiped their memories of him and all their heroics. This later resulted into a final dual between Ben and Dani. The two fight each other and Ben seems to be winning until Dani uses the ring of rage and crown of fire that Nefarius stole from the Danny Phantom universe. She uses it against Ben (as his powerful ghost alien Eerinferno) and beats him. However, before Dani could throw the final blow, Ben turns into a new alien called Atomix and defeats her easily with it. He frees Dani out of the mind control by using the Omnitrix and takes the two ghostly items. However, curing Dani created a lone week being of her mind controlled self. Dani decides to have vengeance against the evil Dani and uses her ghostly wail and destroys her. In the end of the story, Paradox comes along with some news. He sends Dani, Terra and Juniper to June's world to free her world from her enemies and then sends Ben to another universe, telling him a Ninja turtle needed his help._

_Ben appears in another universe and aids Leonardo of the Ninja turtles. Together, both of them free Donnie, Mikey and Raph from the Shredder's hold. However, things turn for the worse when Shredder shoots down on a helicopter, holding April and Cassey, and sends them crashing to the ground. Ben uses Humongousaur and goes to save them. During his absence, Leo fights the Shredder but loses. He was about to be killed when Ben (as Eerinferno) flies to them with Cassey and April safely in his hands. He drops them off and combats the Shredder and in the end won. He then later teleport the Ninja turtles, April and Casey back to New York, where Ben later meet Splinter back in the lair. During his stay, April and Cassey come across an abandoned warehouse and gets captured. Luckily, April manages to send a message to the turtles and they heard to the location to save them. The Ninja turtles fight Snakeweed, while Ben and Cassey head to save April from being used by Dr. Physcobos. Unfortunately, the outcome of the rescue result with Ben getting infected by a strange energy coming from April and then entire place to explode. Luckily, everyone survived and Paradox comes along. After some goodbyes and getting a sword from Donnie, Paradox takes Ben away to another universe. _

_*******()_

So that what leads to this crossover. I know this explanation was long, but it explains mostly the important part. Also, during this crossover, Ben acquired some DNA from alien, mutant and magical. During his stay in the Danny Phantom universe, he acquires Cosmo (from Fairly odd Parents) DNA and Dark Dan. In the Teen Titan universe, he acquires Raven, Starfire, Supergirl and a Bakugan DNA. In the TMNT 2012 universe, he acquires Mikey's DNA. These new aliens will be revealed in sooner or later.

I'll get to work on the first chapter, so look out for it. Anyway, I'm working on a massive crossover story called the Avengers: Earth's Ultimate Heroes. It is about teen heroes from different shows, joining together and forming the Avengers. Along with it, there is also crossover with other cartoon shows. I've set up a poll for the leader and I think you should vote for your favorite hero.

Review if you want.


	2. New world, new hero

Hi, everyone. This is the first chapter of Hero meets Heroines. Without any delay, let the story BEGIN!

Chapter 1: New world, new hero.

It was night time in the city of Townsville. The streets were partially quiet and no sign of trouble that could be seen or detected. It was one of those normal nights that the city didn't have a monster attacking or a villain trying to take over the world. However, this night was different than any other, though no one would notice.

Above the skies, a red humanoid manta alien flew. The people below failed to notice and that was what the alien wanted. To others, the alien was another monster, but this one was special. Though it looked like an alien, it had a green and black hourglass on its chest.

The alien continuously flew through the air, saying his thoughts, "Well here we go again. No place to stay, meaning no place to sleep. Good thing no one can see me cause the last thing I need right now is battle another hero." The alien came to an isolated alley and touched down. In a flash of light, standing in his place was a brown haired teen, "Now to save the world."

At that same time, an alarm went off in a lab located in a town far from Townsville. A boy in his teens, wearing a lab coat and wearing glasses snapped his fingers and the alarms went off.

"Computer, what's the problem at hand?" The teen asked.

A voice from the lab, sounding female and computer like answered, "A strange energy anomaly has been detected within Townsville. Just an hour ago, a bigger detection of dimensional entry was detected."

The teen remained silent, his arm holding his chin as he thought. He walked to a large screen and pressed a button, which then displayed a map with two dots. The first dot was smaller while the other was bigger, but distant away from the first. The teen fixed his glasses in and said, "Your detection is indeed correct computer, but the question is who they are? I must investigate."

Ben 10

Ben 10: Race Against time Theme song

Ben 10

Morning came up, filling the town with light and life. The normal routine for the town began as people did their normal activities without any trouble. From the skies, three streaks of light in red, blue and green flew above. The people below waved at them, cheering and smiling. The source of the light was actually three middle school girls, at the age of thirteen.

The first girl wore mostly red. She had pink eyes and long red hair that reached her waist. She wore a red shirt which showed her midriff, a red skirt with black stripes and long white socks with black shoes.

Next was her sister in blue. Unlike the first girl, she has blue skies eyes and blond pigtail hair. She wears a blue dress, resembling her former clothing when she was little. She also wore a white scarf around her neck and a blue Paris beanie. Like her sister, she wore a white socks and black shoes.

Lastly was their sister with green eyes. Unlike her other sisters, her clothing had a mix of dark. She wore black jeans with small green stripes, along with a black shirt that showed her midriff. Though she wore too much black, she still kept her color, for example her green eyes, green gloves and a green lightning bolt at the middle of her black shirt.

Over the years, the girls have achieved so much since their creation. Their battles over evil has become known to the extent that aliens were aware and made sure to never visit the town. However, that couldn't be said for the normal villains and monsters that attacked every chance they got. The Powerpuff girls made sure the villains never succeed and still kept themselves pure in heart as they did well.

While they flew through the air, the girl in green spoke, "Men am I glad the weekends are back, every day its school this and school that."

"Relax, Buttercup." replied the red haired, "School is actually good for your knowledge. You can't always think brawl is more than smarts every time. The world is filled with its fascination and…"

"You know what I just heard?" Buttercup interjected, "I heard blah, blah, blah, something about knowledge and brawl beats smarts. Face it, Blossom we're the Powerpuff girls and we can beat anything that comes our way."

Blossom only response was a small growl. It didn't seem to threaten Buttercup, but the blond of the girls intervened, "Blossom is right, Buttercup. I love the arts classes."

"Blech." Buttercup made a puke face, "You two make me want to puke. I just hope something big comes so I can beat it up."

"One of these days, Buttercup something powerful might come along and you won't be smirking." Blossom said.

However, Blossom's words only made her grin, "Oh, that'll be fun."

*****************************************************(LINE BREAK)********************************************

Meanwhile, across Townsville…

A black fast car drove through the street in a hurry as police cars chased them. Within the car, armed men wearing mask were trying to elude the police cars. So far the police were still on their tail and if nothing was done they would be caught. However, these arm robbers weren't going to go down easily. Time was running out and if they didn't hurry the Powerpuff girls might get them.

From the back, a lone robber brought half his body out, holding a bazooka, "Eat this you stupid coopers." No sooner, he pulled the trigger and fired a big missile. It flew straight to a police vehicle right behind them and hit the tire, causing the vehicle to tumble. Luckily, the officer inside wasn't too bad, but some police cars stopped for the injured cop while three others gave chase.

The lone vehicle put his body back him and turned to the leader, who sat at the front passenger seat, "The cops are still after us, what we do now? There's no way I'm going back to the slammers."

"Shut up!" The leader scolded, "No one is going to jail and those cops won't know what hit them."

The leader took a rifle laser gun and brought half his body out. He gripped the gun, narrowing his eyes as he chose a good target. Once he got a target, he shot a nearby lamp post that they passed. The lamp post was hit and fell, hitting one of the police cars, thereby obstructing the other behind. The only vehicle unaffected continued to give chase.

"Oh no, you won't." The leader gritted his teeth. He chose another target and fired. This time it hit the ground, creating a large hole. The lone police car was driving too fast that it hit the hole, causing to lose control and fall underside down. The leader smiled at this and sat back in, "Now that's how you deal with them."

Unfortunately, up ahead of them a woman was walking with her baby. The robbers noticed when they were getting closer, but none of them made a move to stop. If anything they increased their speed. The woman heard the sound of the car coming and gasps. There was no way she could escape…

Suddenly, a green insect creature, resembling a humanoid grasshopper, landed in front of her and picked her up with her holding her baby. The woman didn't have much to react before the creature jumped away just before the car could hit. The creature landed on the sideway and dropped her and her baby.

"Thank you." The woman smiled at him, though taken back a bit, "Who are you?"

The creature, very well known as an alien, smirked, "Call me Crashhopper."

With that said Crashopper jumped off, while heading to the bad guys. While they rejoice about their escape it soon ended as the car shook when something landed on the roof.

"What was that?!" One of them asked.

"I don't know, kill it!" The leader commanded, already holding his laser rifle. The robbers, minus the driver, brought out their weapons and opened fire at the roof. The _thing_ on the roof leapt off before getting killed and landed in front of them, standing in readiness. The _thing _was Crashhopper.

The driver nearly freaked when his eyes fell on the alien in front of them, "What is that thing?!"

"I don't know, just squashed it!" The leader yelled angrily.

As ordered, the driver increased his speed to full. Crashhopper only grin smirked and got into a stance to jump at them, "So it's squash the alien bug day, huh? Well let me show you that this bug is an exception."

The car moved full speed ahead, but Crashhopper was first. He shot himself straight at them, his horn straight, and hit the front of the car, making it come to a halt. The car deployed its airbag, saving the ones in front from hitting the glass. However, that couldn't be said about the ones at the back, unconscious.

The leader snarled through his teeth, cursing about his failed operation. He immediately got out of the car and so did the driver. He scowled on the first thing he saw, which was Crashhopper, "You lousy bug, I'll make sure you're squashed for this!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just get to the part you start shooting." Crashhopper taunted at him.

The leader didn't respond, but instead angrily shot a laser from his rifle. Before it could get him, Crashhopper jumped high up to avoid the blast. He then did a front flip before coming down and stomped down on the leader. Done with the leader, he smirked and turned to the driver, who held a small gun, "You want to do this the easy way or the hard way? And I hope for the latter."

The driver held the gun, shaking it rapidly with fire as he directed it at the alien. He seems hesitate as he tried to pull the trigger while trying to overcome his fear. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and hit the gun to his head and fell unconscious on the ground.

"Well that fixed that." Crashhopper said proudly. He soon got caught off with cheering from bystanders. The young hero smiled at them and waved, "Thank you, it was all in a day's work." While he waved, he noticed some strange colors heading his way, "Hmm, strange rainbow colors on a sunny day." Rather than narrowing his eyes to get a closer look, he shrugged and jump off the other way.

If Crashhopper had stayed, he would have met the Powerpuff girls. Though he didn't see them from the distance, the girls were able to see him from the sky. Once they got there, they landed on the ground as the crowd continued cheering for the hero that just left.

"What happened here?" Blossom asked, looking around the area. The people were cheering, but it wasn't for them and a car was broken down. Next to that, two robbers lay on the ground unconscious.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's that bug thing is the reason." Buttercup replied, glaring at the distance. She enhanced her sight, making it able for her to see the distance. She found a humanoid grasshopper leaping from building to building and cocked a small grin, "I'm going after it!"

"Buttercup wait!" Blossom shouted, but it was in vain. Buttercup ignored her sister, too determined to get the humanoid grasshopper.

********************************************************(LINE BREAK)********************************************

Crashhopper leap from building to building, enjoying the jumping sensation. He didn't know why he liked it, but he could guess that it was his current alien's trait. If it weren't for the sensation, Ben would have hidden somewhere and changed back. But at the moment Ben didn't care the least. The Omnitrix was still at full power and he didn't seem bother to change.

Everything went smoothly until he heard a faint female cry getting louder. Once he heard it, he came to a sudden halt, on top of a skyscraper and looked back. The next thing he knew, someone threw herself on him and pinned him to the ground.

Finding himself in a stuck situation, Crashhopper struggled, "Hey, what's the big idea." He went numb for a second when he glance at who held him, "Wow, you're a girl."

"Of course I am; who did you think it was?" The girl said to him, "Care to explain why you ran off."

"Sorry but I don't answer like that especially from a tomboy girly girl." Crashhopper retorted and tried to struggle out of the girl's hold.

The girl snickered, "Try as much as you can, there's no way you can escape."

"Okay." Crashhopper sighed, closing his eyes. To Buttercup, he was quiet, but actually he was forming a quick plan, "Hey, what's that over there?" Crashhopper snapped his eyes open, looking over her.

Buttercup fell for it, releasing her hold on the alien. Crashhopper took the chance of distraction and sent his feet at her, sending her flying to the air. However, Buttercup came to a halt in the air and glared at him, "Hey, you tricked me!"

"Duh." Crashhopper snickered, like it was the most obvious thing, "Honestly speaking, I didn't expect that to work on a tomboy girly girl."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Watching the fuming girl, Crashhopper took a step back in fright, "Uh oh."

Suddenly, an impact blow hit Crashhopper that he didn't see it coming. All he knew, the blow hit his stomach and shot him right off the skyscraper and making a crater in the street.

"Ow, that hurts." Crashhopper groaned. He shook off the pain from the impact, already feeling it go away. He then looked up and saw Buttercup glaring at him, "Can't we talk about this?"

All traces of anger from Butter were replaced with a grin, "Nah, then where's the fun. I've been looking for something to beat up all day."

"So I take it as a no?"

Buttercup's next response was shooting her laser beams at him. Crashhopper reacted quickly and rolled out of the way, but still got caught by the explosive impact. It forced him to tumble and roll until he came to a stop. Just as he did, Crashhopper stood up, "Okay, you want a fight then I'll give you a fight."

"Then don't disappoint me." Butttercup said, excitedly with the same grin. She charged up her laser beams and fired at him.

To avoid the blast, Crashhopper jumped backwards, avoiding its collision and impact. He then took a strong stance and jumped straight at Buttercup with his horn in front. Buttercup watched him coming, but made no move to avoid it. Instead, when it came she held the horn with one hand and threw a hard punch that knocked him down.

"Come on I don't have all day." Buttercup watched him get up.

Crashhopper responded with a groan and stood firmly. Clearly, his attack didn't work and didn't seem to work for this alien form. So instead, the bearer of the Omnitrix and took off, "Okay, new plan."

Though a bit taken back at his retreat, Buttercup followed him from behind, becoming less serious at the second. What should have been interesting was getting boring. However, she made no move to attack, but instead gave chase. Crashhopper kept going until he came to a halt at a manhole and ripped off the cover.

Buttercup halted, still hovering in the air, "What are you doing?" Crashhopper didn't answer, but jump inside the sewers. Taking it that he was running away, Buttercup flew closer to the manhole, "If that's your way of running it's a stinky one."

Through the darkness, Buttercup saw a flash of green light. She didn't know why, but then the ground began to shake. Suddenly, vines sprouted out of the street and wrap around her. It literally caught her by surprise and tied her as she came face to face with a plant alien with one eye, "Who said anything about running?" the alien formed a smirk.

Wildvine held her tightly, cutting off any oxygen. Unknown to him, Buttercup didn't need oxygen to stay conscious, though she felt the pain all over her body. She struggled for a while before throwing both her hands out, tearing through the vines.

"Surprise!" Buttercup charged her laser beams and fired. Wildvine hissed from the pain, but then Buttercup flew straight at him and threw a hard blow. Since he didn't expect it and couldn't avoid it, Wildvine was sent a few meters.

While he lay on the ground, Buttercup flew slowly to him. Wildvine didn't seem to move and she almost felt disappointed that she beat him easily. She knew better not to underestimate anyone and knew something was wrong. Her confirmation was right as Wildvine swiftly took out some black seeds and threw it at her that hit her, knocking her a few feet into the air.

The Powerpuff girl regained herself, preventing from touching the ground. She still was taken in by the seeds effects, affecting her mind in a dizzy way. Before she knew it, Wildvine shot his vine like fingers at her, trapping her in a cocoon. This time he swung her around him before throwing her to the ground

Wildvine retracted his fingers to their normality, "Had enough? I got more where they come from."

Buttercup slowly got back to her feet with her head down. She remained silent for a while before racing her eyes, revealing glowing red eyes.

"Uh Oh." Wildvine said, knowing the next outcome.

From where she stood, Buttercup began to fire laser beams at Wildvine. Each blast cut through him, but they healed swiftly. Wildvine glances at the supposed wounds and smiled stupidly at her. His smile only made the Powerpuff to growl, though in a low tone. She didn't fire any laser beams after that, since they weren't working.

Instead, Buttercup began to rub her hands together. It would seem normal until they began to spark electricity. Wildvine's eyes flew wide, already knowing her next move.

"Let's end this." She said, clutching both her fists as they charged electricity.

She pushed both her arms forward, sending the electric voltages at Wildvine. Due to his poor agility, Wildvine couldn't move much to avoid it and got hit, exploding into small pieces.

Buttercup dropped both her fists down and smiled, "This time stay down if you know what's good for you." She then turned away and pulled out her phone, "I better call the girls and tell them about this thing." However, right behind her, the scattered pieces of Wildvine began to form into. The process was quiet that she was unaware until it was too late.

"You were saying." Wildvine smirked, finally back together. Just as he finished, he swat his arm at her, sending her crashing into a car. Everything seems quiet for the next few seconds until Buttercup walked out without a scratch, "Okay…I should have seen that coming."

"Yeah, that's what they all say." Buttercup cracked her knuckles, showing the smirk on her face, "Let's see if I can't put you to your place."

Buttercup made a straight line at Wildvine and threw a punch at him. However, this time, Wildvine was prepared and went into the ground. He came out a few meters from her right, "I'll admit, but let's see you handle Kid Impervious."

Immediately, Wildvine slammed the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and became engulfed in a flash of green light. All over his body, his strength enhanced and his body shaped. He grew nine feet tall and began to grow hair all over his body. No part of his body was left out during the transformation before it was complete. When the light died, in Wildvine's place was a nine foot humanoid tiger with orange and white fur and green eyes.

"Kid Impervious!" The alien tiger shouted. However, he became wide eyed and snarled at the symbol on his chest, "Lemme tell you something, Omnitrix! Rath has gotten sick of you not working; it's not even funny anymore."

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "Okay, so are you going to fight or not."

Rath glared at her, "Lemme tell you something tomboy girl; Rath has enough of this fight. In fact Rath is gonna show you want Rath…" He was cut off as Buttercup shot him with a laser beam that hit his shoulder. It didn't do much but he yelped, "Ow! Hey, why did you do that for?! You can't interrupt Rath when Rath is doing his thing!"

"Really cause all I heard is how dumb you are." Buttercup snickered at him.

"Okay, that's it!" Rath roared.

Like the raging tiger he was, he rushed at her in such a speed that he got Buttercup by a hard punch. The tough Powerpuff tumbled in the air, backwards, due to the blow. She came a halt soon enough and found Rath heading straight for her. Quickly, she went sideway, avoiding the upcoming blow and kicked him at the head, sending him to the ground.

Rath crashed into the ground, which created a crater. He groaned from the impact and almost got up, but Buttercup came stomping down and marched down on his chest. The force from the girl sent a powerful blow through Rath and into the ground, creating a larger crater and a dust cloud.

Through the dust cloud, Buttercup was sent flying out and hit a lamppost. The dust cloud settled, revealing Rath as he panted heavily, "You're going down!"

"No, you are." She swiftly got back to her feet and grabbed the lamppost. When Rath got closer, she put up a game face and swung it at him. However, Rath grabbed it with his bare hands.

"That's your first mistake! When you try to hit Rath, you only make Rath mad!" Along with that outburst, he chops the lamppost into two and sent his hald at Buttercup.

However, Buttercup charged her laser beams and shot it, destroying it into pieces. She still held her half and swung it at Rath's face. The only effect it had on Rath was his head slightly move to the right. Buttercup was surprise, even frozen as she stared at him. That blow should have sent him flying, but instead he hardly moved.

Rath moved his head back at her with a sharp glare, "Well you mess with Rath! You get the fists!"

While Buttercup held the pole, Rath grabbed the other side and began to swing it around himself. Buttercup lost her footing, holding the pole as Rath continued to turn it around him. The increased force became so much that Buttercup couldn't hold on anymore and was sent flying into a building.

For a while everything seems normal, but Rath knew better. Already his enhance hearing could pick up something and he got into a fighting stance. Suddenly, Buttercup burst out of the building, followed by the usual green streak.

"Guess what, dude." She cocked a grin, "You just made me mad." Without saying another world, she clutched her fists and stomp down on the ground, sending rocks flying towards Rath's way.

The massive wave of rocks was too much for Rath to avoid. He was hit by most of them and sent flying into a store, which was deserted. Since the fight started, all the civilians had run off, knowing better to stay away. It was even amazing that the rest of the Powerpuff girls hadn't arrived.

Rath emerged from the store with scratches. The attack did some damage to him, but he channeled all that pain into his anger. He was about ready to charge at Buttercup and attack her when something dropped to the ground. The anger he wanted to unleash quickly left as he looked down at a small purple cube, being the thing that dropped from the sky.

Buttercup also notices this and flew down to ground to look at it, "What is that thing?"

Something of about the cube made Rath very suspicious. He narrowed his sight entirely at it and became wide eyed, "Trouble!"

Suddenly, the cube exploded and formed on the ground, into a purple portal that resembled a wormhole. Constant electricity sparked from it, but didn't hit the heroes. However, since they stood close to it they were stuck in the gravitational pull.

Buttercup tried to fight it back by moving back. With every step she took, it seems the portal kept sucking her in stronger. To make it worse, she lost a step and fell on her back, rendering her vulnerable. If she wasn't in the situation, she would have noticed a flash of green light. The portal continued to suck her that she got stuck in its swirling current. She screamed as the only thing to do, but then felt a rope wrap around her wrist.

Confused, Buttercup looked up and found a humanoid pterodactyl wearing a jetpack being the source. "Hold on!" The strange alien groaned, pulling the other side of the rope.

For a second, it seems that it was working, but the gravitational pull from the portal eventually took over. The green rope snapped, releasing Buttercup into the depths of the portal. Watching while he could, Astrodactyl squawks, "Not good."

Soon enough, like Buttercup, the gravitational pull overpowered Astrodactyl and sucked him in. The portal closed that instant, like nothing ever happened.

**********************************************************(LINE BREAK)**************************************************

So that concludes this chapter. Now I know I've done hero vs. hero thing before but who doesn't want to see the toughest Powerpuff girl fight Ben 10. But can you guess who's responsible for teleporting our heroes away? Along with that, can you guess who the teen scientist is?

I have special plans for this story and will try to wrap it up without delaying like the last story. Unlike the others, this story will be a major crossover to some of Cartoonnetwork shows, so keep your eyes out for them. Also, remember to vote in my poll for my other story, Avengers: Earth's Ultimate Heroes.

Well that's all for now, please review and stay awesome.


	3. Time skip Part 1

Hi, everyone. It is I, Man of Cartoons, bringing another awesome chapter of Hero meets Heroines. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been busy. This chapter will include some references to the crossover with the teen titans, but I'll explain them in the end so everyone will understand.

Now enjoy.

Chapter 2: Time skip Part 1

Buttercup felt the pull too much to fight back. At the same time it seems to last forever but also a few minutes. It was weird, even for her since she has encountered all kinds of weird. When it felt too much, she found herself falling to the concrete ground.

"AW!"

Buttercup held her butt, since it suffered most of the impact. For a moment she considered looking around, but something fell on her with a squawk sound. The thing revealed to be Astrodactyl, sitting on top her as he tried to reconcile what just happened.

"Aw, my aching back. It's a good thing I fell on something soft."

"THAT WOULD BE ME!"

Astrodactyl squawked and jumped, surprise by the sudden voice. He looked down and got off Buttercup, smiling sheepishly, "Um…sorry about that."

The Powerpuff only shot him a glare and got off, "Oh you'll be sorry, right after I kick your butt!"

"Seriously, we just fell out of a portal and you want to fight again?"

Astrodactyl got his answer as she flew fast at him. It was only his reflex that caught up to him quick and he moved to the right, avoiding her, "Okay, so I'll take that as a yes."

Buttercup came back at him, this time faster. She first threw a punch at him, but he ducked out of the way. The Powerpuff growled softly and threw a fast kick at his stomach, sending him flying a few meters away. Astrodactyl felt the pain, but suppressed a groan from it and got up. Just as he did, Buttercup flew straight at him. He reacted quickly and leapt back, just in time to avoid a swift blow from the girl.

Knowing he had little chance of defeating her on ground, Astrodactyl opened his wings and took off with Buttercup following. The angered Powerpuff tried to catch up, but the alien flew faster, even leaving a long distance. He felt proud of it as he looked back and found her distance away.

"Ha! You can't catch me!" Astrodactyl laughed. But if he had paid more attention, he would have notice a green blur fly pass him. It was only when he looked forward that he realized Buttercup was standing in front of him to a grin, "Aw men."

Astrodactyl didn't have the chance to stop before Buttercup delivered a right hook at his face, sending him crashing to the ground hard and creating a small dent. The blow hurt more than he estimated, but he managed to shake it off and got back to his feet. Once he did, he found Buttercup coming down.

"You throw a hard punch, I'll give you that." Astrodactyl held his beak, where the blow was given the most, "Now let's see if you can try me full on." He clutched his fists and summoned his energy whips, sending them straight at Buttercup.

The teen Powerpuff wasn't surprise and easily avoided them with speed. She took to his side and flew straight at him. This would have caught the alien by surprise, but Astrodactyl was ready as he shot up into the air, shooting a propulsion blast that hit Buttercup to the extent that it hit her hard on the ground, creating a big dent.

Astrodactyl came around and touched down on the ground, "Had enough?"

"No." Buttercup stood, though hissed from the pain, "You're good; I'll give you that. But I'm better."

Without a warning, Buttercup flew straight at him with the usual streak of green following. Astrodactyl remained still, but allowed his hand to tap the Omnitrix symbol. Buttercup was blinded by a flash of light, but continued with a fast punch at the alien. However, something hard and metal grabbed it. She looked in front of her and found a yellow armored humanoid with a helmet and two ears that gave him an appearance of an armadillo.

"Surprise!"

While the alien held her fist, the other change began to pump fast. He threw his fist at her, sending her flying out of sight.

**************************************************(LINE BREAK)*********************************************

Buttercup found herself hitting the ground and brushing through. It was hard to believe that an alien like –even though it was bigger- that knocked her away like that. When she came to a halt, she got up to her feet and was ready to fly. Before she could, a dagger shot right before her, missing her foot.

"What the heck?!" Buttercup stepped back, glancing at the dagger, "Who shot that?!"

"That would be me!" a voice answered.

Buttercup turned back, where the source of the voice came from. She saw a man, someone highly advanced in age. He wore a black helmet visor which revealed his face. He also wore a black jacket and a body suit with purple lines.

The Powerpuff shot a glare at him, "Who do you think you are?! Do you really want to get your butt whooped?"

The man stared at her and chuckled, angering the girl. He didn't seem to think of Buttercup as a threat, when since he has. He looked at her from feet to head and smirked, "They call me Eon. You seem too confident of yourself. We just met and you think you can -as you say- 'kick my butt'."

"You better watch it, old man, or I'll whip that smirk off your face." Buttercup narrowed her eyes in a threatening way.

"Foolish child, do you honestly think you can beat me, a time traveler. You may have done that in the present, but in this devastated future, you're all alone."

Buttercup couldn't help, but gasp. She listened to his words and for once in a while wasn't angry. What he said about being in the future surprised her and brought her to look around her surroundings. All around her the buildings were ancient ruins and all the vehicles were old and rusted. The roads had cracks all around and vines began to take place.

"What happened?" She said in a whisper, "But we never left…we stayed."

Eon interjected, much to his joy, "Your sisters did, but not you."

At that instant, Buttercup's eyes snapped wider in pure rage. They shifted to a glare so harsh that if she wanted would shoot beams. She shifted that glare directly at Eon and shot an accusing finger at him, "You! You did this! I'm going to make you pay!"

Eon only blinked at her before laughing loudly. His action only made Buttercup angry, even to the extent that tears began to come out of her eyes. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and shot straight at him in rage. She set to throw a left hook and threw it at him as fast as a blur. She would have gotten him, but he disappeared.

"Miss me." Eon said, standing a few meters from her right.

Buttercup her eyes at his direction and ran straight at him with enhanced speed. Eon stood his ground, even snickering and waited for the Powerpuff to send the first blow. As predicted, she threw both her arms at him to catch him, but he leapt back.

"Tell me, Buttercup. How does it feel to know that everyone you love is dead?" At the last part, he let out a loud laugh.

"Shut up!" Buttercup shot back at him.

"Well I guess I should...after all…" Before Buttercup knew it, Eon reappeared right behind her, "I got you were I want you." He placed his hand on her should and sent a high voltage of electricity that even Buttercup couldn't stand. The girl screamed from the pain and slumped to the ground, almost unconscious.

Though weakened, Buttercup moved her eyes her front, where she was sure Eon stood before he reappeared at her back. Once she did, her eyes snapped open as he still stood there.

"But…how?" She tried to say out loud, but it came as a whisper.

The Eon that shocked her crouched down with a grin, "Holograms have great uses."

Buttercup looked back at the former and found him fade away. It explained why he disappeared when she threw the first punch and why it never hit her. She was being played and now she failed. Unconsciousness began to take over and Buttercup accepted it.

Eon chuckled deeply to himself and took Buttercup off the ground. He threw her on his shoulder and turned back, just as a purple portal appeared. He step a foot forward, but grinned as his ears picked up someone running very fast, "Just in time."

Still holding Buttercup, he turned back, "It's about time you showed up, Tennyson. I was getting worried you weren't going to show up."

"Drop her, Eon!" XLR8 said, demandingly.

"I won't, but how about you come get her." He stood a few steps back and entered the portal, vanishing out of Ben's sight. XLR8 didn't know why, but he had to save Buttercup and stop Eon. Before the portal closed, he ran through into it.

***************************************************(LINE BREAK)************************************

At the other side, XLR8 ran through as a black and blue blur. The portal sparked before closing, leaving the teen hero to an unknown destination. That didn't worry the hero as he began looking around, searching for any sign of Eon and Buttercup. Unfortunately, there wasn't a sign of them. The only thing that he could see was a meadow.

"Aw men." He slumped to the ground, "What now?"

Suddenly, he could hear the sounds of electricity sparking and things being sliced. It didn't make much sense so XLR8 got back to his feet and ran to the direction. He got there and was surprise at what he saw. A lone man fought against a squadron of beetle like robots. Despite their large number, he fought them with great skill and agility.

The man resembles someone from Japanese, even dressed like one. He wore a kimono and had his hair tied to a topknot. All together, he was like a samurai from Japan, but fight robots.

XLR8 continued to watch, too impress of the man's skill. Ben has met a lot of heroes like Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, the Teen Titans, the Ninja Turtles and the Justice League, but what the man did was amazing. He didn't have any advance gadgetry and only used his skill to fight the robots. He also had great agility that he used to avoid some of the robots attacks. After sometime, the man was done, with only robots parts lying on the ground. The samurai held out his sword before putting his sword in his scabbard.

"Wow." XLR8 Whispered. But it didn't go unnoticed by the samurai.

The samurai's enhanced hearing picked up XLR8's whisper. He directed his eyes at his direction brought out his sword. Then he charged at the alien, letting out a battle cry.

"Wait, let me explain!" XLR8 tried, but didn't get the chance. The samurai got close and swung his sword at the speedster. XLR8 reacted quickly and ran off to a safer distance, avoiding the attack.

"What type of trickery is this Aku has sent?!" The Samurai said, between gasps and seriousness.

"Who's Aku?" XLR8 reappeared right behind him. The samurai shot his eyes at him and swung his sword at him fast. The speedster would have been hit, but ran off again, avoiding the blade. He come a halt again, this time at his right, "Hey, what's the deal, I was only…" The samurai swung his sword at him, but he ran off and stood a few meters from him, "Seriously? Why does everyone want to kill me today? Is today, kill Ben Tennyson day?"

The samurai seem to hold still, but really he was waiting for the right time. He had his eyes closed and snapped them open. That instant, he jumped off the ground with a battle cry. XLR8 watched him, even when he began to descend. His view became closer and it then came to the speedster where the samurai will come down.

Quickly, XLR8 ran away, just in time to avoid Jack and his sword coming down on him.

"Phew! That was too close!" XLR8 sighed and came to a halt.

The Samurai stood up straight with silence. He had his sword down, with the blade touching it. XLR8 watched him curiously, wishing to just know his next move. The speedster got his answer, thought it was too late, as the samurai dug his blade to the ground and shot it straight at the XLR8's visor, momentarily blinding him. By the time he cleared it; he was kicked at the stomach and sent on the ground. He then looked up, allowing his visor to leave, revealing his face. He found the tip of a blade and found the samurai standing close to him.

"Um, I come in peace?" He smiled sheepishly, raising his hands up.

The samurai didn't seem the one to joke, "Who sent you, was it Aku?"

"Gesundheit."

"What?" The samurai raised an eyebrow.

"You sneezed, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. Now tell me if Aku sent you."

"Okay…so who's Aku?"

The samurai stared at the creature below him with disbelief and confusion. Upon all the creatures he has met, he certainly hasn't encountered one with a great sense of humor that made him confused. Just by its face, the samurai easily could tell from his attitude that Aku didn't send him. In fact, if the creature auditioned to kill him, Aku would easily kick him out in eight seconds.

Realizing he was wasting his time, the samurai drew back his sword from the alien and placed it in his scabbard. With that he turned away and began to walk away. XLR8 watched him leave and got up, too confused, "Um, where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern." The samurai replied back.

However, XLR8 didn't drop it and soon ran off to his front, this time his visor covering his face, "Okay, so before you go, did you see an ugly guy carrying a tomboy girl away?"

"No, I don't believe…"

The samurai stopped, hearing sounds of buzzing from the sky. Quickly, he darted his attention from the creature in front of him and to the skies. The creature also followed and saw thousands of beetle robots heading their way.

"Men there're a lot." XLR8 said.

"Yes, there are. We must go at once." The samurai said urgently.

"Right ahead of you."

Before the samurai knew it, the alien got him on his back in a blur, "Now hold on and keep all puke to yourself." With that said, he ran off as fast as a blur.

The samurai held XLR8 tight as his wind blew against his face. He didn't dare look back as he didn't find it much to do so and just focus on holding on. XLR8 ran in a speed that he has never known could be possible. Indeed, the future had many wonders?

XLR8 ran off in great hurry and a grin on his face. There was no way the robots will catch up to him unless they could reach the speed of sound. Though it wasn't necessary, XLR needed to get the samurai away to a safe location before he could set off to find Buttercup. Some people would leave someone behind and live for themselves, but Ben knew better. He and Buttercup didn't get a good start and the only way to fix it was to get her back.

When he was sure he was far enough, he stopped at a nearby tree. The samurai came down, though dizzily but fine. He managed to regain himself in the next few seconds and faced the alien.

"Thank you." The samurai smiled, "You truly aren't sent by Aku."

"Thanks…I guess." XLR8 said, unsure about the person the samurai kept mentioning, "By the way, who are you?"

"They call me Jack."

XLR8 seems critic about the name, but kept it to himself. Obviously, it wasn't the man's real name, but perhaps a name a group gave him. Either way, XLR8 left it behind as he replied, "Nice. So are you sure you haven't seen the two I mentioned earlier?"

"No, I haven't."

"**But I do." **A voice echoed in the air.

Both heroes turned to their right and found time frozen. The wind blowing against the tree was completely frozen, the grass was the same and the nearby friendly animals stop at different direction. Suddenly, two hands of a clock appeared in front of them before moving to twelve 0' clock. Once it did, in its place was a friend Ben hadn't seen in a while.

"Clockwork? What are you doing?" XLR8 asked the time master.

"Hello, Benjamin. It's been a while since we last met." Clockwork said pleasantly with a smile. He then changed to his child form, "However, I mustn't spend much time to avoid Nefarius detection. The reason Paradox isn't here is because Eon has built a tower that keeps him out. As long as this is operational, Paradox can't be here, but I can because of my ghostly nature. To do this, you will need Jack's help to accomplish this."

"How do you know my name?" Jack asked.

Clockwork changed to his middle age form, "I'm the master of time, I know all. Benjamin, you can trust Jack with your secret because both of you will need each other if you are to stop Nefarius evil plan." Ben opened his mouth to ask, but the time master beat him to it, "This moment of time is the future, just a thousand years from the ruins of Townsville you were in. Nefarius has influenced his way into the future and has allied himself with Aku. He plans to deliver a creature of great power to his side. This creature is imprisoned but Nefarius has planned that it be brought to him by a time machine."

"Time machine." Jack's eyes flew wide.

The time master expected this, "Yes, a time machine. But it won't take you to your time, only to a few thousands of years."

"Whatever, I must do, I will." The samurai said assuredly.

"Very well." Clockwork then turned to Ben, "Be watchful, Ben. Nefarius has great plans to take over the universe. You must be ready for the ultimate search."

"Ultimate search, what is that?" XLR8 asked again.

"You will know when the time comes." Clockwork stated. He pressed the button on the top of his staff, "Time out." With that said, he disappeared the same way he appeared. Time returned back to normal, but this time Jack and Ben were gone.

******************************************************(LINE BREAK)**************************************

Through the skies, Big Chill flew with Jack, holding him his hands. The moment Clockwork left, the two worked together and found some directions to their destination. They arrived at the city, but suddenly Big Chill could hear the watch beginning to time out. Quickly, he touched down to the ground, releasing Jack and changed back to normal in a flash of light.

Jack stared at the kid in front of him in wonder and slight disbelief, "So this is your true form?"

"Yeah, just be cool about it." Ben stated before walking to the gate in front of them. The gate was gold in color, though every odd since it should be rusted at this point of time. Ben tried to open it, but it didn't, proving that it was locked. Ben shook the gate in an attempt to open it, but failed, "Yep, it's locked. We need something like a key to get through or at least something sharp enough."

"Or we could jump over it." Jack walked to him closer.

"What are you talking about? That is –AHH!"

Jack lifted Ben off his feet and jumped high into the air. Ben watched as they were feet away from the ground and continued screaming.

"Dude, you can fly!"

"No, jump good." Jack cocked a smirk.

Soon enough they touched down on the ground, on the street of the city. Ben could easily tell this was Townsville thousands of years back. It was already proven by the broken down buildings structures and weeds and vines appeared here and there.

Ben got off from Jack and exclaimed, "Dude that was totally awesome! After we're done, you so gotta teach me!"

Jack chuckled, "Very well, but first the task at hand must be done first. So why do you think Aku will be here?"

"Common logic." Ben shrugged, "How I got here was through a portal by a guy called Eon. He had a mean, tough and over angered girl that I was fighting. I would have left her with him, but knowing Eon it must be bad so I followed. However, I ended up seeing you fighting those robots. Well after the whole trying to kill me thing and meeting Clockwork, I got this idea that maybe Eon sent me away while he just stayed at the same place in this timeline."

"That's sounds more like a theory."

"What I'm thirteen. Cut me some slack, dude."

Jack opened to his mouth to reply, but sounds of motorized vehicles intervened. It came from a distance, far from them but was now getting closer. The two heroes could see a large dust cloud, indicating that the vehicles were in large numbers and were coming. To them, it was trouble and quickly became on the defensive.

The vehicles arrived, displaying themselves as part robot and motor bikes. The vehicles surrounded them and began circling around them and letting out sounds of excitement. Jack quickly held the handle of his sword, but maintained his time. Ben followed the samurai's lead as he already had his hand over the Omnitrix. The motor soon stop and froze. They began to shift into humanoid robots, something that Jack has encountered before.

Silence once took over for the time being. Jack and Ben stood in defense, waiting for the robots first move. The robots seem to do be doing the same, but then cleared a small path. Through that path, a blue robot with a mustache and red eyes walked through, "Well, well, well, isn't it the samurai that put me out of business. It's been a while."

"I know you. You're those machines that terrorized the people and in the process I lost a scandal."

"Yes, it is me." Though it spoke proudly, that ended as a grim look took over, "After that fight, I was the only one left. No one helped me and I was left for broken. Luckily, Aku gave me a chance to pay you back for your kindness and that's what intend to do. Right boys!"

His army of robots let out a cry, agreeing with their leader. Jack clutched his sword tightly, even to the extent that he drew half of it out. However, Ben held his hand, stopping him.

Jack snapped his head to the teen, "What are you doing? We must fight."

"I know, but leave this to me." Ben nodded. A grin then spread on his face, "I think it's I try out this alien in a real fight."

Jack didn't seem sure, but complied. The robots continued to cheer, unaware that Ben now stood before Jack.

"Hey, bucket head, over here!" Ben yelled at the high robot. This got the robots and their boss attention, "Sorry, but Jack isn't going to fight you! I will!"

Once Ben stated those words, the robots burst into laughter. To them Ben was a small kid and was completely harmless to even only one of them. For all they knew, the only thing the kid could do was probably kick and yelp from the pain of metal.

"Funny, kid." The leader snickered, "Now get out of my way or get squashed."

Ben still maintained his stand despite the insult. He already had his hand over the Omnitrix, "How about neither of them." With the proud smirk, he slammed the watch down and became engulfed in a moment flash of light. Once the transformation finished, standing in his place was a strange creature Jack had never seen before. The alien had a magnetically floating metal head, levitating in an arch between his shoulders. Along with that the alien had crab like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulder and chest.

The alien raised both his hands far from his sides and shouted, "Lodestar!"

The robots were frozen in shock; most of them had their eyes wide open. Truly, they have never encountered something like this, but that didn't mean they were scared. The boss was the first to snap out it, "Okay, that's good but you won't be able to stop us with that little thing."

"Wanna bet." Lodestar pushed his hand to him, "Besides, the bigger they are the harder they crash."

The leader stared confused at the alien, mostly because of his expression. He soon got his answer as Lodestar shot a sonic magnetic field at him, sending him crashing into an old apartment building, and proving Lodestar's remark. The other robots saw this as they faced the building which then collapsed. The robots turned back to Lodestar with anger and charged.

Jack made a reach to his sword, but Lodestar gave him a look that made him to stop. Lodestar raised both his hands into the sky and unleashed a sonic magnetic field blast. It reached twenty feet into the air before scattering to different places, lifting the robots high. He had to put much effort because of their numbers, but it didn't frustrate him much.

As the robots were caught in his magnetic field, they were taken high into the air and crushed into each other. That action ended them instantly with Lodestar forming them into a ball. He shot increased his magnectic blast, shooting him into the air and distance away

"Now who got squashed, because it wasn't me?" Lodestar boosted to himself, taking a heroic stance.

However, the self pride soon ended as the boss burst through the collapsed building. He looked around with deadly glowing eyes, expecting to see his men around. Unfortunately for him, the only two standing were Jack and Lodestar. It then occurred to him that the kid, who was an alien, had taken down his men in just a few minutes.

"I'm going to squash you like the bug you are!"

"You know that only goes if I was Spidermonkey, right?" Lodestar said.

The boss didn't seem to listen as he roared and charged at Lodestar. Every step he took, the ground shook and shook despite it wasn't a giant. Lodestar didn't seem bothered by it and only sighed, "They never listen." He raised both his hands at the robot, sending his magnetic wave. Unlike the others, the boss was frozen in place and couldn't move no matter how much he tried. Lodestar then increased the effect which in turn caused a large crack at the chest and soon the entire body.

The robot screamed from the pain; that is if he could feel pain. Lodestar didn't show much interest in his scream, but rather concentrated on increasing the effect. His magnetic wave overcame the robot and he burst into pieces. Jack watched the pieces decided by gravity before staring at Lodestar. The teen young hero seems to notice as he turned to him, "See I told you I can handle it."

"What is…" Jack began but stopped. The ground began to shake, but this time they could see where it was coming from. They looked up to the high and found giant silver humanoid robots heading their way.

At that moment, the Omnitrix timed out, changing Lodestar back to Ben. The wielder of the Omnitrix gawked, watching as giant silver robots kept coming from different directions. Each of these robots resembles each other, especially an insignia that had the letter 'M'.

The samurai continued looking at the robots before turning at Ben with a stern look. Though Ben didn't see him do it, he still noticed, "What? It's not like they wouldn't be here if you didn't fight them. Besides…" He turned back to the samurai with a smirk, "I can get us out of here." He brought out a round green ball and presented it to Jack. The older hero raised an eyebrow, but Ben didn't pay attention. He threw the ball down, creating a large green smoke that covered them. When it blew away they were gone.

Once the heroes disappeared, the robots stood in confusion. They scanners didn't pick anything, so they turned back and began searching around. However, if they had looked at the man-hole the heroes once stood, they would have notice it close fully.

Jack ensured the man-hole was covered fully before proceeding down the ladder. Ben was already standing on the ground, waiting for the samurai to join him. It didn't take a while as Jack jumped down and sighed, "That was close. However, we must be going. Those weren't Aku's robots. But how did you acquire that smoke bomb?"

"I got them from some superheroes from another dimension." Ben simply answered like it was an ordinary question. The hero didn't say anything after that and walked away.

Jack followed Ben's lead and began following him. The two remained in silence, but not in mind. Jack began to wonder more about Ben and found him as an interesting teen. Though he was wisecracks sometimes, Jack could easily tell he had a heart of good and heroism. But the silence was taking too much, even for him, that he interrupted it.

"So, Benjamin, is it?"

"Yeah, but call me Ben. It's a lot better than saying my full name." Ben said.

"Understood, so where do you come from?"

"From another universe." Ben stated. He came to a halt, realizing the samurai raised an eyebrow. Ben understood why and explained, "I'm from a universe where things are a bit or totally different. Mine is normal, except the aliens that pop up once in a while. In that universe, I'm a hero and it still goes for everywhere I go."

"Another universe." Jack seems intrigue, even walking away. Ben watched the samurai before catching up to him. Jack seems to be thinking about the concept of another universe, trying to come to terms about it, "So does Aku exist in it?"

"No. Besides, I've never heard of him. Who is he anyway and why do you keep mentioning him from time to time?"

Ben didn't get an immediate response as he notice a dark look on Jack's face. It then occurred to Ben that Aku might have caused him pain and perhaps something more. The wielder of the Omnitrix could relate to a few times when he had such emotion. He has felt it when Dani was thought to be killed and when it turned out that Nefarius turned her evil. In other words, Ben knew what Jack was feeling, though that what he thought

For what felt like a while –which it was –Jack spoke, but it was different. The samurai didn't look at Ben and his face had the mixture of pain and anger. It was amazing that he didn't let it all out and still maintained a cool voice, "Aku is the most evil and veil villain that has ever come upon the earth. He has conquered lands, leaving destruction and pain behind. It is my goal to defeat him so I may return back to my time."

"You're time?" Ben glance at the samurai confused. Once he took a better look on Jack's appearance, he gave himself a face palmed, "I'm such an idiot!"

"Don't think like that." Jack patted Ben on the back. The dark emotion on his face was gone, allowing a smile to take over, "Now come, we must be going and find an exit."

Ben complied and the two continued walking, this time allowing the silence to take in. The odor of the sewers has lessened over the time and the heroes didn't find it disturbing. They continued walking and even took turns when they came upon them. After some more walking, they came upon a brick wall which also meant as a dead end.

"Great! A dead end!" Ben said stubbornly.

"Not exactly." Jack said, though his eyes were on the wall. He walked away from Ben and walked to it, keeping a skeptic look. There was something about the wall that Jack found odd, but Ben couldn't. He step forward and pressed his hand on it, touching the brick itself. His hand wondered around until it pressed a brick in. That instant, the place shook and the dead end opened.

Ben glance at Jack and gave him a thumbs up, "Nice detective work, dude." He said and walked inside. Jack remained back for a while, thinking about the meaning of Ben's thumbs up. He took it as a good thing and walked in, entering the darkness.

The heroes found the place dark to see. They could all determine it was a tunnel as they kept going narrowly. To shine some light out, Ben twisted the Omnitrix dial and the green light grew to brighten the way. He then looked back at Jack and gestured him to follow, which he did.

Now that the Omnitrix shine the way, the heroes could see their front. Ben led the way, since the tunnel was narrow and he had the Omnitrix. The two heroes kept going, wanting to see if the other side would get them out or take them somewhere safe. Ben hoped the most to find somewhere or else he might run down the Omnitrix power

Finally, after a long while, the heroes finally came to the other end. Unfortunately, the other end turned out to be a dead end. Ben stared at it gawkily before he snapped at it angrily, "Are you kidding me!" In anger, the teen kicked the wall which in turn set off something, "Huh…I guess it's my turn."

Like when Jack opened the entrance, the dead end opened right before them, shining some light. The Omnitrix light shut off and began recharging the power it lost. While it did, Jack and Ben found their location was high from the actual ground in a large room. The entire area was a large lab filled with expensive technology like super computers and other things Ben and Jack couldn't identify or didn't care to know. However, there was someone Ben could identify.

"Look." Ben said, pointing to a capsule, "It's Buttercup."

True to his words, the Powerpuff girl was inside a capsule. But from the looks of it she was in an unconscious state. On her body were small plugs all over her body and a large cut on her abdomen. Some scientists were standing around her, writing down some notes. The others were on computers, typing some things that Ben could guess were related to Buttercup.

"This isn't good." Ben stated, "They're experimenting on her."

"You're right, Ben." Jack looked at the scientists mostly, "Those scientists work for Aku. Whatever this girl possesses, we must stop them before they acquire it."

That instant, the Omnitrix face pop up, displaying an alien hologram, " Already on it. It's hero time!"Right ahead of you." With a cry, he jumped off with his arms open. He saw the ground coming fast at him and looked at the Omnitrix, "Come on, Omnitrix, give me Shocksquatch." He turned the dial and found the alien he wanted before slamming it down.

Ben became engulfed in green light, feeling as the transformation took over. His entire body began to change from his human form to an alien form. His body formed in a small size, giving him the body similar to an insect. He grew an antenna on his forehead and his legs became stick legs along with a beak. When the transformation completed, in Ben's place was a bug like alien.

"AHHHHHH!"

An alien insect screamed and hit the ground. He groan from the impact and got up to his feet before taking a look at himself, "Seriously, Ball Weevil? This isn't the time for cuteness."

Ball Weevil's presence didn't go unheard by the scientists. One of them ran to a button on the wall and pressed it, activating an alarm around. A large hanger door then opened and a troop of dark red robots on one wheel with large heads rushed in. Ball Weevil saw them coming and screamed as he jumped out of the way of a laser. He saw more robots pointing their lasers at him and began to run.

"Jack, I could use some help here!" Ball Weevil shouted, running as fast his little legs could. Though he avoided a few blasts, one of them hit him from behind, sending him flying to a wall. Ball Weevil bounced off the wall and laid on the floor, only to find that he was surrounded, "Aw men."

Before the robots could fire, a loud cry was heard from above. It grabbed the robots attention and they looked up, only to find Jack landing straight from above them with his sword high above him. The next few minutes, the robots were sliced into pieces and lay on the ground with oil licking out.

Jack stood on the ground, having taken care of the robots before they could put up a fight. He turned to Ben who then sighed in relief, "Thanks."

Jack nodded, "You're welcome, now and free the girl, I'll keep you guarded."

Suddenly, the same entrance the previous robots opened, allowing more of them to rush in. Jack held his sword firmly before taking off, leaving Ball Weevil. The small insect alien watched samurai Jack fight the robots before walking to a scientist.

The small alien went to his leg and tugs his pants, "Hey, bob. Mind letting me use that?"

The scientist looked down and saw Ball Weevil. He screamed in a high pitch and ran off, leaving Ball Weevil to snicker at his behavior. The insect hero climbed on the computer and looked at the screen, finding something on it very interesting. It had a diagram of Buttercup's body and a list of abilities on it. Ball Weevil's curiosity got the better of him and he began to read the list. Each one he read, his eyes grew wide.

According to the list, Buttercup was a lot stronger than Ben thought. It might have been that she loved fighting with her fists that she never used the others. Ball Weevil would have continued, but time was running out.

"Okay, so how can I free her?" Ball Weevil hummed to himself. He looked at all the keys underneath him and shrugged, "Nah, I'm just going to wing it."

No sooner, he began to tap his tiny legs on each of them. He kept doing it, earning each code with a negative beep from the large monitor. It then occurred to him to get the right code and he kept going. Each command was a negative, but Ball Weevil kept going until he finally got a positive beep.

"Yes!" Ball Weevil exclaimed.

The capsule holding Buttercup opened, allowing the water to rush out. The plugs on Buttercup flew off her body and she fell out and hit the hard ground. Ball Weevil cringes from the impact she went through and walked to her.

Though weakened, Buttercup let out a moan as she tried to wake. She felt weak from an injection that was given to her earlier and it still had an effect. Already, she felt her consciousness becoming blurry that she couldn't see well. The last thing she saw was a yellow bug with a familiar symbol walking to her. After that, she closed her eyes and became unconscious.

Ball Weevil inspected the Buttercup and realized that she wore different clothes. She wore a green tank top and blue shorts. The teen hero could guess the reason was so the experimentation on her could be carried on without exposing her body –which Ben was glad she was clothed. He was about to change himself back so he could help her when he saw Jack's fight against the robot increasing.

The wielder of the Omnitrix saw that more robots were rushing in, outnumbering him. Jack did amazingly with agility and skill that Ben never thought possible. What was more amazingly was how he kept fighting despite the bruises he got from their attacks.

Ball Weevil couldn't take it anymore and spit out a round green sticky ball. He then jumped on it and began to moving it, making it roll, and made his way towards the robots and Jack. As he got closer, the ball began to grow to extent that it was huge, "Jack, get out of the way!" He shouted.

Jack halted with a confused expression. He turned back and found Ball Weevil coming on a giant ball of plasma. Knowing to listen, Jack jumped out of the way. Ball Weevil came closer to the robots before jumping off, allowing the ball to roll and hit the robots. It caused a huge explosion that destroyed many of them and sent the rest hitting the wall that they broke on impact.

However, the battle was far from over as more robots rushed from the door. Ball Weevil made a cricket sound in anger before spewing a rope of plasma goo, tying most of them into ball of goop. He brought the now formed ball and jumped on it before rolling all the way to the others. Once he got close, he jumped off it, allowing the ball to roll and hit the upcoming robots. The explosion from it blew the robots up and destroyed the entrance, causing large concretes to block it.

"Aw yeah! I just took those guys down!" Ball Weevil exclaimed before timing out and changing back to Ben.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the teen hero, but said nothing. Instead he turned away and ran to the unconscious Buttercup. Ben continued to look at his work proudly before he realized Jack wasn't with him. He looked back and saw the samurai carrying Buttercup in a bridal style and ran to him.

"Is she okay?" Ben asked worriedly.

Jack glance at the girl in his hands and then back at Ben, "I don't know. We must take her somewhere safe and dry her off first. She might catch a cold if we don't."

Ben was about to reply back, but an explosion took place. They saw the blocked entrance blown up, allowing more robots, this time bigger, rushing in. Jack was unable to use his sword, which would mean dropping Buttercup. It was too late for even Ben to do anything, since his Omnitrix was timed out. The robots came and surrounded them, but then came to a halt.

The heroes were confused. The robots should have attacked, but they stood in place. The next thing they knew, they felt a dark shudder down their spine as a shadow casted from the ground and formed into a mystic being. This being, Jack has faced multiple times and wasn't happy when he saw him appear.

The being of evil towered over them with his massive height. His body was mostly as dark as the darkness places; he had red fire ontop his eyes and had fangs. The being then looked down and smirked the two heroes, "Well, well, well, isn't it Samurai Jack? Apparently, we meet again."

"Aku!" Jack gnashed his teeth in anger as he glared at him.

Ben stared shockingly at the mystical being in front of them. This was the creature that was pure evil? This was the being that caused Jack pain? When Ben laid eyes on him, Aku didn't look much than what he has faced in the pass. Sure he was as big, but Ben has faced bigger and scarier villains like Trigon the terrible. However, Ben has learned over the time to not underestimate the enemy no matter their size.

The wielder of the Omnitrix turned his head to Jack, to see his reaction. The samurai was angry to see the evil being before. Ben knew that look, having gone through it himself during when Dani became evil. If it weren't that Jack was carrying Buttercup, he might have charge at mystical entity. He also came to realize if the guy was powerful then they need to draw and gain their strength, so they can come back in full force.

"Jack, we have to get out of here. I know you want to take this guy down, but not in the safety of another. We have to go now." Ben said to reason with him.

The samurai glances at Ben and saw the seriousness in his eyes. He knew Ben was right and allowed himself to release a breath to let out his anger, "Very well." He then looked back at Aku, "But this isn't over. I will destroy you."

With that said, Ben brought out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, causing smoke to engulf them. When it cleared, they were already gone. Aku still remained where he stood; staring at where they once stood and even let a sly smile to form on his face. He knew Jack would come and will be ready for him, ready to end the samurai once and for all.

********************************************(LINE BREAK)*******************************************

Jack and Ben ran through the streets as fast as they could. They had to put some distance between themselves and the location of the lab. So far they didn't encounter any robots while doing so, but they still ran. Jack was in the lead, being faster than Ben and still carrying Buttercup in his arms. Ben followed from behind and came to a halt when exhaustion took over.

Jack also came to a halt and turned back at the teen, "Are you okay, Ben?"

"Yeah…just give me a sec." The brown haired panted. Ben took some time to catch up his breathe before he stood straight with his breathing fine, "Thanks. So what now?"

"Knowing Aku, he'll probably be looking for us."

"Okay, so let's move. I know a place we can go to." The teen said and then ran off.

Jack took off with the teen and followed from behind. After everything they went through, Jack was glad Ben pulled him back from fighting Aku. Ben was right about getting Buttercup to safety without wasting time. Along with that, they'll need to rest for the next time they will attack in full force, except they would have to go for the main place of operation. Jack knew as well, for every time Jack and Aku meet, there is always a rematch.

*******************************************************(LINE BREAK)*******************************************

Okay, so that concludes part 1. Sorry if you wanted more, but the chapter came more than I estimated. I originally had a previous plan for this chapter, but it ended with a writer's block, so I changed it to Eon capturing Buttercup, which led to the rest.

The next chapter, part 2, will have a friendly moment for Ben and Buttercup and then more exciting action. Who else thinks Ben battling Aku as Way Big will be awesome? And who thinks will win in a battle? Either way, I plan to do that in the next chapter, which I will try to update sooner. Anyway I think I should explain some things for those who haven't read the other crossovers.

_During a fight with Vilgax in Danny Phantom universe, Ben accidently caused the Omnitrix to recalibrate. Unlike the recalibration from Alien Force, this one was an accident allowing Ben to still retain his former forms and gain some new ones. Then when he was in the Teen Titans universe, he gained some new DNA from heroes like Starfire, Raven and Supergirl. After that, he was sent into a dead dimension by Trigon the terrible and encountered six legendary mystical soldiers. The friends he met there and Raven, including him, accepted a test for their freedom and won. In the result of the battle, Ben won and learned an important lesson, along with having more aliens unlocked. _

If there is any other further questions PM me and I'll be glad to answer them. I'll probably update the Avengers: Earth Ultimate heroes next, so keep voting for the hero you want as leader. But I'll still try to update this chapter after that.

I am Man of Cartoons and signing off. Bye!


End file.
